1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a brake system and a medical apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation imaging apparatuses are imaging systems which radiate radiation, for example, X-rays onto an object such as the whole or a part of the human body or another object to obtain images from, such as an internal material, structure, or organization of a baggage.
Radiation imaging apparatuses are used as medical imaging systems for detecting an abnormality such as a lesion inside a human body, used as an image capture device to check an internal structure of an object or a component, or used as a scanning device to scan baggage at the airport.
Radiation imaging apparatuses include a computed tomography (CT) scanner. A CT scanner surrounds a moving object, continuously irradiates radiation on the moving object from all directions (i.e., around 360 degrees) and detects rays passing through the object to obtain a plurality of cross-sectional images of the object. The CT scanner continuously irradiates radiation on the object from the beginning to the end of scanning to obtain consecutive cross-sectional images thereof.
To obtain clear images of various parts of the object, a body of the CT scanner may be operated to be tilted. The body of the CT scanner may rotate at a high speed and irradiate radiation to the object while tilting at a predetermined angle. Here, when the body of the CT scanner is moving while tilting, the quality of images obtained using X-rays may be negatively impacted.